


Meeting The Real Me

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (At least attempts), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I want her to be good, Crystal Gem Jasper, Cute, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Excuse for a good Jasper, Excuse for happy jasper, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Jasper Redemption, Jasper may be bad, Long Shot, Making Friends, Motherly love, Old foe, One Shot, Personal Cannon, Protective Jasper, Redemption, Self-Indulgent, Side Switching, new friend, personal head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has long since left the homeworld, and has long since came to earth for the second time. She came in attempts to take over, but in the end she ended up switching sides. She has truely changed! Shes a completely different gem now. Jasper may have accepted earth as her home, but she hasn't exactly been excepted herself! She refuses to leave the temple, for fear of what humans will think of her and her sudden switch. Will they really accept the real her? Steven insists she goes out with him, because how will she ever know, if they never meet the real her, if she never lets them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Real Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anyone and everyone who has clicked on my story! Thank you for reading my writing! I admit, it's very self-indulgent. Jasper is my favorite Steven Universe character, and I know she may be bad... but I really want her to be good. I haven't watched any of the new episodes, and I have no idea what she has done, and what has happened to her, but I have heard it isn't very good! So I found it in myself to finish this, so I can have a high note before figuring out what has happened! I really hope you enjoy this as much as I do, even though it is really written for me! I would love your comments and criticisms (Particularly since I have just started using a new editing program, two actually, and I would love to know how it is working!), please leave them in the comments. I promise I'll read each and every one of them and take them into account as I attempt to turn from an average author to an amazing one! Have a good day, night, week, life!
> 
> Yours Truely, Just an Average Author

“Are you sure you're sure you're sure you're sure you're sure you're sure!?!” Asks Steven, as he stares up at Jasper. He had been at this all day, adding ‘are your sure's as he went. 

She makes the mistake of shooting him a stern stare over her shoulder. Trying to harden herself. But… she feels herself grow weak against him. As she sighs. 

“Steven!” She sighs, shaking her head. “How many times have I told you, today alone that I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure.” She stresses the ‘I'm sure's, basically hissing. “ I don't want to go and hang out with you and the humans.” She shouts “I'm sure it would end alright, but...” She stops, staring down at Steven. She drops to her knee. “I'm not sure if I'm ready for them. Much less if they're ready for me…. I did try to destroy their home planet after all.” She reminds, though Steven rarely remembered.

“Jasper! You're different now! You're your own gem!” 

“They don’t know that Steven, they don’t know me, not the real me. They only remember the old me... “

“How are they going to meet the real you if you never let them meet you?”

“They’ll get to meet me. Just not now. For now… do you want to make something to eat? I’m starving.” She said, and smiles pleadingly. Please, Steven just… drop it! Don’t remind her, she tries so hard not to live in the past. To live in the present. To protect. 

“Please…? How about we start out small?” begs Steven. “We can go to the big donut, it's not too far from us, but it is from everything else. It's small, and not a lot of people go, "ars and Sadie will probably be the only ones there. And I know Lars and Sadie, and I know they’ll understand you! They understand me!” He begs. 

“I don’t know Steven… you know I don’t like sweets.” She said, struggling to think of another excuse. Any other excuse. 

“Come on! We can go and get something to eat, your starving after all!” he said, using her words against her. “Besides, I saw an ad for the new flavor, and I thought of you when I saw it!!”

Jasper stands up, staring down at Steven… and then

She scoops him up, settling him on her shoulder. “Let’s do it, little man.” She said, attempting to sound strong. Though deep down she's kind of… unsure. 

Steven cheers. “Let’s go!”

And with that, the two of them are up and running… well, Steven is up, and Jasper is running. 

\--------------------------------------------

Jasper slows, stopping short. As she slowly slides Steven off off her shoulder and places him down. Ruffling his curly hair. 

“This is the right place, right?” she asks, just making sure. The last thing she wanted was to end up walking into some place she didn’t know, and couldn’t trust. She didn’t even trust this place, though she did trust Steven. 

“This is it! The Big Donut! My favorite donut shop!” Says Steven. 

“Um… I hate to burst your bubble kid. Isn’t this the only Donut shop, at least the only one you have ever been too?” 

“Yup!” He said and smiled. She scoffs, for all he knows… this could be the shittiest shop. That's Steven for you, he loves anything and anyone. Even her. “And there it is!” He points, and she stares. 

“Where what is?” she asks. 

He pulls her down to his eye level which required her to get on her knees, leaning forward so her hands were settled on her knees. 

“What is that?” She asks. 

“It’s a maple bacon donut! It’s sweet… but it’s also savory!” 

She nods, he was so smart. She had found a fondness for eating when she first arrived on earth, it fulfilled an instinct inside her. Particularly meat, particularly bacon. 

“You're right Steven, that does sound good to me. I think I may like it.” 

She can basically see the stars in his eyes. “Well… there's only one way to find out!” He sprints off. If only he could run like this all the time, then maybe he would be able to keep up with her, without her carrying him.

Steven pushes the door open. “Good morning!” he calls. 

“Good morning Steven.” Said Sadie, with a soft smile. “Someone’s excited.”

“‘Sup Steven, someone got ants in his underpants?” Asks Lars, as he laughs. 

Steven and Sadie roll their eyes. 

“Yeah, I am excited Sadie! You know how I told you about Jasper?” Sadie bites her lip. 

“Jasper, as in-”

“The newest crystal gem?” He continues, cutting her off. I got her to come out with me for once…” he then looks around. “Though apparently not come in with me! Come on!” he waves to her, calling her in.

She pulls open the door, ducking under the door frame. 

“Steven!” Shouts Lars. “This is Jasper? shes…. She's huge!” Says Lars. Staring straight up as Jasper, arms sticking out straight as if he had to draw attention to her. 

“Lars!” Scolds Sadie. “That's not something you say to a woman, especially not when you first meet her!” 

Jasper chuckles. “It’s alright, I know he's just jealous of me.” She said cockily. “And the fact I hit puberty harder than he did,” she said, and shoved his forehead with the palm of her hand, almost shoving him straight over. “And I’m not even human.” 

Steven gasps, but Sadie just gives a lively laugh. Soon jaspers laugh joins her. 

“Oh man!” she laughs. “That was so mean!” 

Jasper looks at her, and her own laughter dies. Did she… do something wrong, if it was so mean… why was she laughing? 

“Yeah! It really was!” Protests Lars, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You had it coming!” Said Sadie. “I mean, be honest! Can you really expect everyone allowing you to walk all over them without someone stomping on you?” 

Lars looks away. “Whatever!” He said... but he knew she was right. So instead he just slinks off into the back, he had ‘work’ to do after all. 

“So! What brings you two here to today?” Asks Sadie. “Any particular flavor?”

“I want my regular, and Jasper wants what will become her regular.” He jokes. 

“I want maple bacon.” She said. 

“She’ll probably take a few of them.” Said Steven, looking at himself. If one donut was enough for some Steven sized. “Three, maybe?” he asks. 

She shrugs. “Seems like enough.” 

“Coming right up!” She said, as Steven reaches into his backpack, which he had been wearing all day in an attempts to convince Jasper to come out with him. He pays, and even shoves two dollars into the tip jar, one for Sadie, and one for Lars. 

Jasper decides this place was to be trusted, it wasn’t half bad, being here. Sure, it was a little small, especially for someone of her stature, but that was to be expected on earth. Compared to the huge homeworld. She could see what Rose wanted in this all, it wasn’t half bad, the humans were pretty forgiving. But she guesses they didn’t have thousands of years to hold grudges. They could push basically anything aside and find it in them to be friendly. She was sure some humans and her would really hit it off. 

She suddenly slows, sucked out of her thoughts to instead stare into fogged glass. “Steven,” she asks, as she opened the icebox. The cold hitting her. “What are these? They are so cute...” 

“What are- Jasper! No!” he said. 

She shuts the door. “What do you mean, am I letting the cold out-,” she asks, she was told not to do that with the refrigerator at home, but she still didn't see how it could hurt. 

“No! Those… those are Lion Lickers! They are the enemy of cookie cat.” 

“Steven, I do not understand. I simply want a-”

“What are you! A traitor!” 

“Steven, I have proven multiple times before that I am not afraid of switching sides. I wouldn’t be here unless I was a traitor. Now, I want the lion.” 

“Fine!” he grumbles, as she pulls one out with a slight smile. She hoped it tasted as good as it looked. 

“Sorry about that you too, we didn’t actually have any of the maple bacon donuts done, and after the lawsuit, we had to start making all of our own!” Said Sadie. 

“I hope they're better than the first batch.” Said Lars.

“Don’t worry!” Said Steven, as he picked up his regular. Taking a big bite, waving it at the pair as he spoke through the food in his mouth. “Everything you make is amazing!” 

“I’m sure they’ll be good.” Said Jasper, as she picked up her donuts, holding them in her hand with her Lion Licker “Thanks.” she said. As she took a bite of one. 

She smiles softly, they were really good. Just up her alley when it came to desserts. She suddenly had an idea, pulling open the Lion Licker and taking a bite of it as well. 

That. That was amazing. Best idea you have had all day jasper… or was agreeing to come here the best idea. 

“Come on Steven, let's hit the road,” she said. “It was nice meeting you, Sadie, Lars,” she said and pushed open the door. Steven said his goodbyes and headed out. 

“So… should we head back to the temple.” He asks. 

“I don’t see why we should.”

He stares up at her. “Really? You don’t want to go back to the temple?” 

She took a bite, one of the donuts already gone. She shallows before shrugging. “How are they ever going to get to know me, the real me, if I don’t go out of my way to get to know them.” 

She finishes another donut, chewing it thoughtfully. 

“Come on, we have to stop by the arcade!” He says. Grabbing her arm, she shoves the last bit of donut into her mouth, and the wrappers away as she allows Steven to lead her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Together, the two of them stand, just in the doorway of the arcade. Jasper hadn’t yet entered, it was… a lot. All off the movement and flashing and colors, and all of the noise. It was a lot, almost too much for her. But she slowly steps in, still licking her Lion Licker. 

“So this is an Arcade eh?” she asks. “I didn’t expect it to be so… flashy.” she said. “It's a lot going on, all at once.” She had never seen anything near this level of activity on the homeworld. But… this was her homeworld now. “I have no idea where to start!”

“Hmmm… I know!” 

And with that he started pulling out a large pack of quarters from his cheeseburger backpack, saved when ever he got one in any way for this reason and this reason alone. He hands her half, telling her that with these, she could play any of the games. “Any of these games!” he adds, as he starts showing her the games, he started out simple, showing her around. Most of the games were simple, nothing really caught her interest. A line of pinball, skee ball, and others. But none really caught her.

Steven seemed to notice that she seemed to be stuck. 

“How about we play some games together?” he asks. “I know!” 

She feels Steven grab her hand, attempting to drag a woman three times his size (By his estimation) faster than not only her, but he can move.

He leads her over to not only his but Garnets favorite game, “Meat beat mania”. She picks up what appears to be drumstick themed controllers and raises them, and her eyebrows. 

But Steven simply picks up his own controllers and raises them, giving them a shake and her a silly smile. 

The game was easy enough to follow, as she shook them from side to side as she was ordered. She was good at following orders, but it wasn’t exactly fun for her. About half way through their first ‘fight’ she puts them down and shakes her head. 

“Steven this is stupid,” she said. “It's so simple! 

“It gets harder if you play it longer!” 

“I don’t want to play this any longer!” 

“Alright, I’m sure something is harder from the start… Oh! I have an idea.” 

She finds herself lead over to a large game, Steven makes her stand on a large game pad, telling her that they were going to… dance.

Oh yeah, dancing was a lot more… how does she say, relaxed here. It didn’t mean as much to humans as it did to gems, mostly because of fusions and the emotions that came with it. It was just fun for humans, and it could mean a lot, but it didn’t have too. She kind of liked it. She liked having fun. 

Steven smirks a bit as he kicked the hardest song, and together the two of them start. He quickly finds himself stacking up points upon points. Jasper, though, finds herself struggling to keep in step. 

“This is so stupid!” she shouts, and steps off, shaking her head. 

“Come on, you're just jealous Jasper! Jealous of me and my steven skills.” Steven laughs. 

“Well, I’m sure you and your Steven skills can entertain yourself, I’m going to try and do the same.” She said, before she started to wander, and wander, pretty sure nothing here was up her ally...

Until she found an old fighting game. She looks at it, and raises an eyebrow. The promo was playing, showing off the main characters, two men in matching outfits, who appear to be ninjas of fighters of some sort. A large man dressed in camo… and then! She sees her, a woman with long electric pink hair. Dressed in a small shirt, and a pair of small shorts. Holding what appeared to be handcuffs, and a… police hat? Which she puts on her head, pulling it down with a wink. 

She looked like a badass. 

Jasper licked the last little bit off of her Lion Licker and sat the stick in her teeth. Teething on it slightly. 

Jasper pulled out one of the quarters, the first she spent herself as she pops it in the machine. She quickly selects the woman, and slowly selects an opponent. Deciding to fight who ever seemed the strongest.

She spent quite a few quarters, but she was a quick learner. She was a natural born fighter in the real world, apparently, she was also one in the virtual one. The games strategy was simple enough, but if you got good enough and learned all of the combos and how they combined...

Before she knew it a small crowd was gathered around her, watching her play. 

She finally finishes the final battle, a perfect score. By then she was so good, the final boss wasn’t even able to counter her attacks, much less land any of this own. 

“Damn girl!” called the girl behind her, leaning in. “How the hell?” she asks. 

“I have literally been playing that game for years, and I can beat the boss, but not beat beat the boss.” Said the tall, blonde haired boy. “Much less would I be able to beat you!”

“Damn.” Said the last boy, nodding his head. 

Jasper steps back, looking over her shoulder. “She’s all yours,” she said, before starting to slowly make her way toward the rest of the arcade. 

“Wait a second, you at least have to show us how you did that! Then maybe I can win for once!” said the girl. 

Jasper turns around slowly. “Listen, I would love too but… I’m afraid I lost my friend,” she explains. “Unless you have seen St-”

“There you are!” Said Steven, a smile on his face. “Did you finally find- Hey guys!” 

“Hey, Steven!” 

“Sup Steven?”

“Yo.”

“Steven, who’s this?” Asks the girl, gesturing the Jasper. 

“Oh! I should have remembered, you haven’t met yet. Jenny, Sour cream, Buck. “ He said, gesturing to each one of them each time. “This is Jasper!” 

Jasper smiles slightly. 

“Why haven't we meet yet?” asks Jenny, who appears to be the most outgoing of the group. 

Jasper shrugs slightly. “We haven’t,” she said, not exactly in the mood to explain. 

“I like to think we know everyone in this tiny town!” Said Jenny. 

“Especially the cool ones.” Adds Buck. 

“Well, you know me now.” Said Jasper, smiling. Finally, some humans who understood her.

“Hopefully, we’ll more than know you soon.” Said Jenny. 

“Actually, we were about to go and do some shopping.” Said Sour cream, blushing slightly as he stares up at Jasper. “If you're getting bored of here” He added. “You could… come?” 

Jasper turns, looking at Steven. “Steven?” 

“Jasper! I usually have to ask you.” He shouts, excitedly. The stars in his eyes. “Sure!” 

And with that, they were off. 

They started off window shopping some of the tourist traps this town was known for, the only stop when they look into a shop and see a ton of clothes. 

“So… Are you new here Jasper?” asks Buck. “My dad usually knows when new people show up, major and all.” 

“You could say I’m new, I’m new to a lot of things.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Asks Jenny. 

“Well remember guys… The crystal gems, are well. Gems!” he said. “Jasper’s a gem too.”

“How is she new to the crystal gems then if she is one?” Asks Sour Cream, a bit confused. “Is she a fusion, like you and Connie sometimes?” 

“No, I was one of the homeworld soldiers, the general actually,” she explains. “But, when I came back to your home on a mission… a lot of things happened, and a lot of things changed.” 

“Came back?” Asks Jenny. “When was the first time you came here?” she asks. 

“Thousands upon thousands of years ago,” she said. “I used to track them down to the day, but I stopped shortly after I came,” she said. 

“Why were you here back then?” She continues. 

“I came to conquer your home in the name of my home.” she explains.

“What!” Said Sour cream. “What do you mean by that, what kind of metaphor-”

“I do not do metaphors.” She said. 

“Why did you come back then?” continues Jenny, clearly trying to get the full story. 

“I came in attempts to conquer it… again,” she said. 

“I see… then why are you here hanging with us?” 

“I had a change of heart, I don’t know why, or how. But I did.” She said. 

“Well, I’m glad you did!” she said. “I hate work as is, I can’t imagine being forced to work!” 

Jasper also adds how the homeworld already had workers, and they probably would have ended all of the humans. They only wanted their home. But she figures what they didn’t know, didn’t hurt them…

“Hey, how about here?” Said Buck, staring into a clothing shop. Particularly at the rack of sunglasses. 

“Sure!” Said Jenny. “I needed some more clothes anyway!”  
Together they walk into the store, splitting separate ways. Jenny was walking around, taking in everything. Sour Cream and Buck Dewey were messing around, trying on ridiculous sunglasses. Sour Cream finding a pair of heart shaped glasses, putting them on as he turned to Buck, Buck laughed lightly and made a heart with his hand, which Sour cream happily returned. 

“Hey, Jasper!” Called Steven. “Want a job!” 

“A what?” She asks as she walks over. He was staring at a wall of T-Shirts. 

“A job, it's a human thing!” he said. “You choose what you want to do, and do it. Just like you can with these shirts. So… what sounds good, love Dr?” he continues on naming jobs. But she reads them herself. 

“Professional Beach hunk.” she decides. 

“That’s what I was thinking! We can be twins!” he said, and reaches up, going through the rack before handing her three shirts. Medium, large and extra large. 

“Twins?” asks Jasper.

“You know… twins? Two siblings born together.”

“Remember Steven, Gems are made by someone, but they aren’t born.”

 

“We should match them! Go on, try it on!”

She nods, and starts to pull the shirt off off the hanger. 

“No! Not here, the changing room!” He said, and points. 

“Sorry?” she said, she had no idea what he was talking about. Why shouldn’t she? But she walks into the room none the less, willing off her old uniform. She hadn’t found anything else to wear since she switched sides. She simply took the diamond off of her shirt. 

She pulls on the shirt, it fit snuggly around her arms and shoulders. Even though it was made for men. But it wasn’t long enough, instead it falls barely about where he belly button would be. 

She stops out. “Steven.” She said. “It comes large enough, but not long enough,” she said simply. “I don’t think-”

All of the sudden, Jenny comes over. Carrying something off her own. “No no no! That's a good look for you girl!” she said. “I didn’t know you were so in shape!” 

“I still don’t know… the sleeves.” she reaches up. Pulling on them slightly, and then, in one sharp pull. She pulls it off. Reaching for the other. 

“Jasper! No!” Screams Steven, before he sighs. “Jasper, you can’t do that! You break, you buy it!” 

“What do you mean, modifying your clothing in very common on the Homeworld. I assumed your home would be the same,” she said. “I hate sleeves, I haven’t worn them for thousands of years. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright Steven, we were gonna buy some stuff!” she said. “We can just add it on, I own you anyway. Without you and your business, I’m pretty sure we would be out of business! Now get in there girl, I gotta use that too you know.” 

Jasper nods, and heads back into the room pulling off the shirt before she forms her original uniform. Her new outfit thrown over her shoulder. 

 

She walks out, and Jenny walks in. 

Steven had gone off, to go and put back the extra shirts. 

Jenny walks back out, sighing slightly. 

“What is that?” Asks Jasper, as she stares at what she had in hand. It was two things actually… 

“This?” she asks. “Haven’t you ever seen a swimsuit.” 

“Swimsuit… humans wear other outfits too swim?” she asks.

“Gems don’t?” she asks back. “You just walk around all wet?” 

“No, we can simple expel the water from not only our clothing but our physical forms.” she explains. 

“Wait wait wait, are you saying your uniform or what ever is like… part of you?” 

“Technically.” She said. “We can change our physical forms at will.”

“Alright, that's it. We gotta get you some real clothes!” she said. “No more of this, I am my clothes, shit! And a swimsuit, you need to experience being able to just… be normal, and change your clothes instead of will water out of em.”

With that, she takes Jasper by the arm, leading her into the swimsuit portion of the store. “Besides, I need one too. But I can’t find anything I like. Here, how about… you find one that you think would look cute on me, and I find one for you?” she asks. 

“Sure.” Said jasper, shrugging. It would probably be easier, she had never worn a swimsuit before, she had no idea what would work for her. But she was sure she could find something for Jenny.

“Remember, I wear a women's large.” 

She looks through the racks, choosing something. It was simple, but she really thought it would let Jenny shine. A girl with such a loud, proud personality didn’t deserve to be muffled by something after all. 

“Jenny,” she said. “How about this one?” She tosses it to her, and she looks at it. Raising her eyebrows. 

“You sure?” 

Jasper nods, and shoves jenny toward the dressing room. “Super.” 

Jenny comes out a second later, looking a bit shocked. 

“You know, I wasn’t feeling it on the rack… but on me.” 

It was a simple string bikini, the bottom red brown, strung together on the sides. On each hip was a small golden bead, as accent. The top was red, with the same red brown for the strings tying it together in the back, and lining the top all the way too the strings around her neck. On each shoulder was another small golden bead. 

“Jenny!” Calls Steven with a smile, giving her one of his thumbs up. A steven signature, Steven approved! 

“Damn Jenny!” Said Sour cream, his blush standing out against his pale skin. You can’t see his eyes behind the heart-shaped sunglasses, but he was most likely wide-eyed as he tried to take her in. “That looks amazing!” he said. “You agree, right Buck?” 

Buck was standing, silently. He opens his mouth, but he's speechless. 

“He's Speechless!” states Sour cream. “Granted, that's not hard to do with him.”

“Whatever.” Said Buck, as he turns away, hiding him and his blush. “You gonna get that jenny? You basically have too, it's begging you.” 

“And so are you!” she remarks, but they are all smiling. As Buck heads back off to finish… whatever he was doing. If anything. 

She heads back into the changing room, changing back into her day to day outfit. The swimsuit still tucked under her arm. 

“Now, onto you girl!” she said. 

“Why do you keep calling me girl.” Asks Jasper. 

“That's what you are unless you're something else?” She asks. 

“I am a warrior,” Jasper said simply. 

“But you're still a woman!”

“Point taken.” 

She stands, watching Jenny look through the racks. Rushing around. Nothing seemed to scream Jasper too her, not as loud as Jasper could scream sometimes without noticing. She was a loud, loud talker. But at least they didn’t have to worry about losing her. 

She suddenly stops, a smile coming to her face as she turns to Jasper, it held behind her body.

Jasper raises her eyebrows, attempting to look over and around her. “What do you have there?” she asks. 

Jenny smiles, “This!” she said, and throws the suit, attempting to hit her in the head. But Jasper's reaction times are too quick, and she catches it. 

She raises her eyebrows. “I see, should I?” 

“What else would you do with it!” she said as she shoved her toward the changing room.

Jaspers walks in, once again willing off her normal outfit, for this one. She looks at it, raising her eyebrows. 

It wasn’t exactly something she would have chosen for herself, but what did she know. Everything was worth a shot in the scheme of things. 

She slips on the shorts, they were simple enough. Red, lined with black on both the top and bottom. They actually looked pretty good on her, if she said so herself. (She knew her opinion on them was what mattered most, but she wouldn’t mind someone else's opinion.)

She looks at the top, it was also lined in black. But inside was printed, starting red and orange near the bottom, and fading to red toward the top where it turned into black strings. Which were to wrap around her neck. 

She wraps it around herself, struggling as she attempted to hook it together. The front still fell forward, making her sigh. She simply takes it and ties it tightly behind her back. 

“Hey, you alright in there?” asks Jenny. “You need some help tying the back?” 

“ I know how to tie a knot.” she said, as she opened it. 

“No! You don’t tie it in a knot,” she said. “You tie it in a bow!” 

“Well… I don’t think I’m going to be able to untie it,” she said. 

“Why did you tie it so tight!”

“Because… I like how it looks, and I want it to stay like this,” she said. 

“At least you like it…” and she steps back. “And so do I! I knew the flames fit,” she said. “How about you take it off and keep it with your shirt.We can buy them later.” 

“On it.” she said, and walked back in. taking it off. She isn’t able to untie the knot behind her back, but it was simple enough to slip off. Shimmying off the shorts. She throws them over her shoulder with the shirt from earlier. 

“Alright, all done in there… are we all done here?” Asks Jasper. 

“Nope, because I’m about to lay some sisterly advice on you. Consider me your sister from another mister, but… more along the lines of your sister from another solar system.” she laughs, and so does Jasper.

“I have personally found that the best way to add your personality to any outfit, especially one like yours, is to add a jacket. Not to mention, they are easy to take on and off if it gets too hot or too cold.” she said. “Which, during a beach city summer, as soon as the sun comes up it's hotter than hell, and it basically turns into the ninth ring when it goes down. Don’t know which one is worse!” 

Jasper opens her mouth, tempted to attempt to explain how Gems don’t necessarily feel heat or lack thereof. Just like with water and being wet. They didn’t change their clothes, they sort of changed themselves. But she decides against it. She was just trying to help her fit in on earth after all. 

“Hmmm…” Hums Jenny. “I don’t know what’s best for you, I’m sort of feeling a jean jacket.” 

“Wondering if they have one…” Said Jenny as she starts to search. 

Jasper decides to help, she had no idea what a jean jacket was, but she figured it was like the jeans Steven wore. She didn’t find anything like jeans in jacket form, but she does find herself drawn to a large black jacket. She runs her fingers over it, it was slightly shiny. 

“Jasper have you- Oh course you have,” she said. “Of course, you found a jacket, you have an eye for this kind of thing don’t you?” she said. 

She looks over her shoulder and shakes her lead. “How didn’t I think of that!” laughs Jenny. “Leather, nothing as nearly as badass as you then leather!” 

“Badass…” she nods. “I can see it.” 

She slips it on, luckily she had found a men’s extra extra large, so it fit her quite well. 

“Hm… I wonder.” Jenny checks the tag, and gives a fist pump. “It’s a fake pleather knock off, so it's definitely worth it. Hell, it would have been worth it even if it was real, it looks that good. But this only sweetens the deal. Throw that with the rest of your stuff, we gotta get this!”

“Come on boys, you about done.” 

“Yeah.” Said Sour cream, he was still wearing those heart shaped shades, Steven was next to him, wearing matching star-shaped ones. 

“I got something for you two too, so we can all match.” Said Buck, handing Jenny a pair of red cat eye glasses, still silly, but much more flattering than what Sour Cream and Steven were wearing. Jenny raises her eyebrows, but puts them on, not wanting to be the odd one out. 

Buck hands a pair of Jasper as well, a pair of reflective red aviators. Which she puts on, why not after all. 

Together the three of them head over, the bored looking teenager who was working behind the counter raises her eyebrows, as if she hadn’t seen them all trying on anything and everything. And scans it all. 

As they head out of the shop, Buck turns. “Best idea, we should all go swimming.”

“Sure, why not.” Said Jasper. Water wasn’t really Jaspers thing, but she still thought it could be fun. Everything seemed to be fun today. 

“We’ll go get our suits,” Said Sour cream,“You want us to come with you to get your suit Steven, one big round about.” 

“Sure!” 

“Sweet.” Said Buck. The three of them head off, leaving Jasper with Jenny. Who takes her hand in hers. 

“Come on, we can head over to my house to get changed.”

Together, the two of them head back to her house, making small talk all the time about how she came to be part of the cool kids, and how the boys did, and how long they had been together. 

Turns out, they have been friends since they were kids, they may not have always been the cool kids, but they had always been together. The cool thing had only really happened lately, they didn’t ask for it to happen, it just did. Hell, it could stop, they would still be together. They always would.

Loyalty, that's something Jasper always respected. She had seen what it could do back i her army days, she may have been a leader, but she was also friend to anyone and everyone she fought with. She would do anything to make sure together, as a team, they were fight another day. Looking back… it wasn’t really the fighting she lived for back then, it was her home, her friends. She didn’t want to go out of her way to hurt anyone, she just wanted to protect them… when had she changed? 

What had happened to them, without her, without her protection…

“You ready to go girl?” Asks Jenny, a smile on her face. 

“Yeah, sorry I was just… spacing out.” 

“Makes sense, you are an alien and all!” 

Jasper once again went silent…. These three. They reminded her so much of her life before this all happened, her and her friends. She smiles slightly. 

They sit on a bench near the beach, Jasper leaning back, staring the sun with her glasses on. She was wearing her swimsuit, still holding her shirt and her jacket over her shoulder. Jenny texting the two teens and Steven. “Where are they…?”

“Right here!” Said Sour Cream, with a smile. He was holding a small radio. 

“Hey guys!” Said Steven, holding his countless sand toys. 

“You two are so, so lucky to have me.” Said buck, as he held up a stack of towels, along with some baby sunscreen, a small bag slung over his shoulder. “And my memory.” 

They set up a small platform of towels in the sand, where there radio sat. constantly getting switched by Sour Cream. Jasper didn’t mind the music, she really liked it actually, but why did he keep switching it. 

Steven and Sour cream ended up being covered in sunscreen. No thanks to Jasper and buck who had been the ones who reminded and helped them. Jenny then raced them too the water, leaving her and buck alone. 

“You going in?” he asks. 

“No, water isn’t really my thing. It's alright but…” She thinks of Lapis, and her time spent with her for a second. A due punishment, she notices now. “Have you ever tried dragging around this much hair, it gets stuck too you and shit.” she said, making up an excuse. 

“Have you ever tried tying it back?” he asks. ‘A braid maybe?” 

“Yeah, sometimes some friends of mine used to tie back my hair.” she said. “It was easier to handle in the heat of battle. But I never learned how they did it.” 

He pulled out a hair tie from his bag. “If you don’t mind, I do it for jenny all the time.” 

“Sure.” She said. 

He carefully runs his fingers through her hair, splitting it into three simple sections. Before slowly starting to brain them together. He was pretty good, being able to pull back the hair from around her face all the way to the back quickly, before braiding it all the way down. 

“There.” He said, and smiled slightly. Putting in the hair band. ”Better?” 

“Much. Thank you.”

“Welcome.” 

“Come on you two!” called Jenny. “We wanna play chicken!” She shouts. 

“Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken!” Shouts Steven, before the three start to chant. 

“Should we?” asks Buck. 

“Anything for Steven.” She said.  
Together the five of them start to play, Jasper was easily able to settle Steven on her shoulders. Buck was able to lift both Jenny and Sour Cream, but they couldn’t carry each other. So they end up tag teaming in and out as they loss over and over again to the much larger stack that was Steven and Jasper. 

“I’m gonna get you girl! Get going buck!” Shouts Jenny, as she has him charge toward Jasper and Steven. Buck only backs off when Jasper growls. Suddenly swinging Steven. Unable to knock them out just yet. 

“No, I’m gonna get you girl!” she mocks, but there is no bite. Together the two of them easily overcome their cool counterparts, and yet… that is still the longest the three have lasted as a whole.

Though there fighting is ended as they instead turn on each other, as buck is lifting Sour Cream onto his shoulders Jenny jumps, knocking them under. They go under as a swearing, splashing mess, and that’s just how they come up. 

Steven is next, sliding down from Jasper's shoulders, and swinging himself to tackle them, heading under with them all over again. 

She soon finds herself drawn into the fight, which was most just splashing and screaming as they ‘attacked’ each other. Jasper is sure to keep control of herself, even though she finds herself being tackle and hidden behind she makes sure not to throw anyone off or anything too rough. 

After a while, Steven seems to be done, and him and Jasper are able to sneak away from the cool kids, who are still shoving and splashing and screaming. 

“So… are you having fun?” he asks, as they go back to the beach. 

“Yeah, a lot.” she said. 

He smiles, stars in his eyes. “Good! I do have to say, I wasn’t expecting to stay out this long.” 

“Are you getting tired or something?” Asks Jasper. If they had to leave, they had to leave. 

“No! Not yet!” he said and smiled. “Though I wouldn’t mind relaxing a bit… oh! I know, we should dig a hole and fill it with water, it's hot enough here to be a hot tub. I just hope it doesn’t take too long.” 

She smiles, she had her own idea this time. “Oh no, I won’t take long at all. Not with me.” she said. And with that, she summons her helmet. 

“Jasper… what are you-?” He starts to ask, slightly concerned. But instead she just charges up, starting to spin as she spins in circles in the sand, creating a hole in the ground in second, she then spins into the water, creating a line for the water to rush through, filling their ‘hot tub’

She stops her spinning, taking off her helmet and putting it under her arm. She finds herself getting stared at, Steven with stars in his eyes, a blush from sour cream, a glance over bucks shades, and a pair of laughing eyes and a laugh from Jenny. 

“What the hell was that!” She shouts. 

“It’s one of my many, many moves.” she said, slightly cocky. “Meant for moving fast, and mowing people down. But! It also works well for digging.” she said. 

Steven runs over, giving her a hug before he went to sit in the hole. Jasper shrugs, before turning and following his lead. The cool kids soon following her lead. 

Steven keeps the conversation coming, but Jasper isn’t really in the conversation, she isn’t even listening to it. She was just, relaxing. In fact, she finds herself yawning as she stands. 

“You guys have fun, wake me up if you do something really fun.” She said, and heads too their blankets, laying down. Jenny following her with a ‘yeah, I’m gonna go and catch some sun.’ though she doesn’t disturb Jasper, instead she just lays around with her. 

Jasper closes her eyes, and feels herself fall into a deep sleep. Something she hasn’t sense before all of this started. 

“Jasper…. Jasper!” Whispers Steven, he had sat himself on her chest, he was rubbing his eye a bit. But he wanted to get up.

She opens one eye. “Yeah?” 

“Are you done napping yet? I am.” 

“You took a nap?”

“You make a really good nap spot.” He said with a shrug. 

“What do you want Steven?” 

“I want to make a sand castle!” he said. “I am the best at making them!” he said. “But I want to make a really, really big one! So I’m gonna need a lot of help collecting sand.” he said. 

“On it little man.” 

Together the two of them start building a sand castle, and by building it together, she went and got as much damp sand, sand, and water as possible, filling up buckets with water, bringing the best sand, and piling up damp sand. She found herself being helped by sour cream. Buck and Jenny starting to help Steven, buck packing in sand, and Jenny finding things to decorate it when it was done. 

The castle ended up being taller than Steven, one large square base, with two small rectangles coming off of each side. On the outer four corners having large towers. 

Him and buck were able to carve in windows, and window frames and doors. The most impressive being the large front door buck did himself. 

There wasn’t much talking, they were all too focused. If they did speak, it went a bit like this. 

“Hand me a shell.” “No, like a spinny one.” 

“I think this needs a window”

“Can I put a window here?”

“Give me some seaweed.”

“We need a moat.” 

The last one caught everyone's attention. 

“On it!” said Jasper, finally, she hadn’t been helping decorate, sense she was too afraid of pushing too hard or shoving it over or falling it forward. 

She dug them a large moat, making sure she left a bridge for the castles residences to travel over. Before extending it to the ocean and allowing the water to flow through. Having to help it a bit, since they built so far in land. 

She walks back, standing in a circle. Together the four of them had finishes the castle, even building a small courtyard of sorts, with pathways, and small plants made of seaweed and such. 

“We’re almost all done, the last thing we need is someone to put on the final touch.” He smiled, and stared up at her with stars in his eyes. 

“No…” 

“Jasper! How about you put this over the door!” he hands her a small starfish, and she smiles. 

“I don’t know, it's your castle…”

“I can’t get close enough without crushing the courtyard, you're gonna have to do it!” he said. 

She reaches out, her hand shaking slightly as she slowly presses the star into the castle. She pulls back, and it stuck!

She stands, closing her eyes. Only to open them to see it crumble slowly, starting to fall apart. 

She looks to Steven, who is still smiling. As he starts to laugh out loud. In the end all of them end up laughing with him. 

“If every porkchop was perfect… we wouldn’t have hotdogs!” he said. “Now someone else can rebuild another castle of house or whatever they want!” 

“Besides, it's probably for the best, it's like… five.” said Jenny. “And I don’t know about you, but I haven’t eaten anything since lunch! I’m starved!”

Steven seems to pause. “Yeah! We should probably head home Jasper-”

“Nah.” Said buck. “We should all finish this day off right, we should go and get dinner.” 

“Yeah! I gotta get back too the pizza place anyway!” 

“Steven?” Asks jasper, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m not tired yet!” 

Together, the five of them head to fish stew pizza, sitting down at one of the many tables as a woman who looks so, so close to Jenny walks up. 

“Where have you been?” She demands Jenny. 

“Chill out Kiki, I was out having some fun, something you don’t know how to do.” 

“I had to pick up your shift, again!” 

“I forgot, I thought I was on thursday!”

“Your on thursday too! You better not think of leaving again, your doing my shift. The clean up shift.”  
“No! No! Don’t make me!”

“You’re doing it, it starts at seven.”

“For now… how about you do your shift and get us something to eat then?” 

Kiki puts down the menus, giving her sister a slightly snarky smile. “Sure. What do you want for drinks?” 

“Hmmm… I’m thinking Ice tea.” Said Jenny. And her sister notes it down.

“Hm… How about lemonade.” Said Sour cream, with a smile. Which Kiki returns. “Alright.” She returns. 

“Water.” Said buck. “Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“I’ll take… hm…” Steven stops, rubbing his chin. “Do you have strawberry lemonade?” He asks. 

“Yes, we do Steven.” she said. “I’ll get you one.” 

“Thank you!” Said Steven with a smile. 

“What about you?” She asks, giving Jasper a slightly strange look. She had seen jems before, but she has never seen her. 

“Um… a soda.” she said, and shrugged. That was the only thing she knew. 

“What kind?” She asks. 

“Um… a brown one?” 

Kiki notes it down. “Alright, I’ll leave you to pick out a pizza.”

“Who was that?” Asks Jasper, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh that's just Kiki, my stick in the mud sister!” Sighs Jenny. “She's always on my ass.” 

“Why do you look so similar…” Whispers Jasper, she seemed confused. “Is that how all siblings look?” 

Steven laughs. “Jasper! No! They’re twins.” 

“Twins? Again today?”  
“Twins are two people who were born together, and grow up together. They are identical twins, which means… they match!”

“I get it” She said, as she picks up a menu. (She didn’t get it.)

Everyone already seemed to know what they want, since they only needed to glance at their menus if anything. Jenny didn’t even get one, she did work here after all.

Jasper opens her’s, she starts out reading, but switches to staring at the pictures instead. She hums to herself, all of them looked really good. But what was she in the mood for… what was she always in the mood for?

She sets it down.

Kiki came back, drinks in tow. Placing them in front of them before looking at them, pen already pressed to her paper. “What do ya’ll want?” She asks. 

“I’ll take cheese.” Said Sour Cream. 

“Same.” Said Buck. 

“Hmm… why not, me too.” Said Jenny with a shrug. 

“I want pepperoni.” Said Steven. 

“I’ll take three meat.” Said Jasper. 

“Alright.” Said Kiki. “I’ll be right back.” 

“So… have you ever been out before Jasper? Like, on earth.” 

“No, not really.” She said. “I started out today doing this for Stevens sake but… you know. Humans, you all aren’t that bad.” she said. “Your pretty forgiving, even after everything I have done… Here I am.” she said. “Some of you even, are pretty cool.” She said. 

“Well I hope you’ll be coming out more and more.” She said. “I can’t even speak for all of us but… I had fun today.” 

“I had fun!” Said Sour Cream.

“Yeah.” Said Buck. 

“I just wish I didn’t have to work!” Whines Jenny.  
“Well, you have to.” Said a slightly annoyed kiki, as she put down their plates of pizza. “If you don’t, I’m going to have to tell dad.” 

“Don’t tell dad!” Said Jenny. “I’ll work alright!” 

“You start at seven.” Said Kiki, with a small smile. 

“Yeah, I should probably get going soon. I have to watch onion tonight.” Said Sour Cream. “My mom is going out with some old friends tonight, she hasn’t seen em since she had me. So I owe her some time out.” he said. “I just wish I didn’t have to spend some time in alone.” 

“I’ll help you.” Said buck. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, why not. I’m great with kids, I’m constantly watching two of them.” he jokes, smirking slightly. 

“Ha ha very funny buck.” Said Jenny, Jasper wasn’t sure if she was annoyed, amused, or both. 

“Said the one who didn’t think to grab towels.” Points out buck. 

“What ever.” She said. 

“Really though, you know the little stinker loves me.” he said. “Almost as much as he loves you.” he nods to sour cream. Who smiles slightly. “Besides, my dads at a rally tonight, some kind of charity dinner. He probably needs it for gas money for his van.” He said with a shrug. 

“Thanks man.” 

Buck shrugs again, though this time he cracks a smile. 

Together they finish off in basic science, the only noise being that of Jasper tearing through her piece of pizza. She's the first to finish. 

Buck gets up, reaching out a hand to pull up sour cream. 

“We gotta get going.” Said Buck, reaching out and giving both Jenny and Jasper a fist bump, ruffling Stevens hair. All five of them end up getting up, as sour cream hugs Steven, jenny, and to Jaspers surprise, when he goes in to fist bump her, ends up tugging her in for one as well.

“See ya.” Said Jasper. 

“I’ll see you!” Said Steven. 

“Have fun you too, just make sure its not to much without me!” 

And with their own good byes, they head out. Already seeming to fall into stride. 

“So… should me and Steven get going?” She said, sure she and steven could head home. 

“Nah!” Said Jenny. “I got a while until work, in fact… I should probably get presentable.” She said. “Be right back!” she said and headed into the back, she came out in her uniform, a purse in tow. 

“You mind if I do my makeup?” She asks. 

“Yeah, feel free!” Said Steven. 

She pulls out a large palate, opening it up so she had access to its mirror. Pulling out her foundation and giving it a shake as she squeezed it out and got started dotting it on her face. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Asks Steven, watching over her shoulder. 

She is patting her face with a sponge, her skin soaking in the fondation. “Nothing crazy, my dad doesn’t like when I wear it to work, something about how I look strange.” she rolls her eyes. Picking up her counselor. “It's not like it's my real face, it's like a fake one. It washes off!”

“Yeah!” Said Steven, seeming a bit disappointed. 

“Mostly gonna hide my dark circles.” she said. “Make a bit of eye makeup… a small wing?” she asks. 

“You should do eyeshadow, like maybe some dark brown in the crease, just to darken it, and then a nice normal brown on the red and just a pop of gold on the inner corner.” he said. “And then pair it with some red lipstick!” 

“Damn Steven, you're better at this than I am!” she said, and laughed. It was a lie, she was better, but she had practice. But he still seemed to know quite a bit for not having any. “I wish I could, I gotta keep it simple, if only buck was still here.” She said. “He would let me do something special.” she said. 

Steven sighs, and she stares at Jasper, and smiles. “I have any idea of someone else you could do it on! I can help you!”

Jenny raises her eyebrows, and looks to see what Steven is staring at, the same smile coming to her face. “If she’ll let us.”  
She was about to say no, but when Steven pulled those puppy dog eyes, and she once again felt her strong self melt like metal in a forge. 

“If you’re going to do it…” she said. “Don’t do anything around my gem, alright? Last thing I want if you accidently stabbing it and shattering me or something.” she said, laughing lightly. It seemed like a joke on the surface, but Steven could see she was serious. 

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you-” he is cut off by Jasper's hand pressed over his mouth, shushing him. She then gives him a shove. 

“You can thank me for this, all of this, when we get home.” she said, and smiled. 

“Alright, Jasper!” she said. “Close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise. Let’s start this Steven!”

They are quite quiet. They were really trying to surprise her, so they were whispering. But Jasper was still able to piece together the things steven said a bit too loud because he was a bit too excited, with the things she could feel them doing. 

She felt Steven unbraid her hair, shaking it out. It had long since dried. Sense she had willed it to almost as soon as she got out of the water. He then slowly brushed it out, separating it into pieces. Particularly into the front, and the back. He pulls up the back, putting it up quite high. He then brushes out the sides framing her face, and pushes back her bangs a bit. 

While he did that, Jenny was busy running her fingers over her face. “Suck in your cheeks.” She said, and Jasper obliged, though she had no idea why she would want her too. She runs her finger over her cheeks, and too her lips. 

She feels a brush flick under the highest point of her check bones, slowly fluttering down. Another brush flutters over her check bones themselves. 

“Steven?” she asks. 

“Yeah! Thats perfect, what did you use?” 

They once again went quiet, at least to quiet to hear.

Jenny runs her fingers over her eye brows. “Hmmm… you’re lucky. I don’t have to do any shaping.” she said. “I don’t even have to fill them in… must be a gem thing.” she said with a shrug, made sense to her. Garnet had good ones too. 

She feels something run through the crease of her eye, and she struggles not to pull back and open her eyes.

“Stay still jasper!” Whispers Steven.

She then feels something sticky patted on the lip of her eye. 

“Steve-”

“Stay still Jasper!” 

Something is patted on ontop of it, and it sticks. She still isn’t sure what it is, but it's on her eyelid. 

“Hold super, super still!” Jenny said.

Jenny seems to be painting something along her eyes, and out. 

“Yes! Screw sisters not twins, these bad girls are identical twins!” she said with a laugh, showing Steve. “I wish I could do this on myself as easily, it's probably sense I can see her straight on. Now what?” 

Steven holds up three red lipsticks, humming softly. He then takes the caps off of each one, holding them up to the streaks on Jasper's face. Smiling as he saw one was a perfect match. 

“This!” he said. “Can I?” he asks. 

“Feel free!” 

Steven smiles as he slowly lined Jasper's lips with a matching lip pencil, making it much easier to stay in them as he slowly filled them in with the lipstick itself. 

“Open em!” Said Jenny, smiling slightly as she held up the makeup from earlier, and the matching mirror. 

Jasper opens them, her eyebrows shoot towards the sky. She turns her face from side to side, she had no idea what they did. But it worked really well.

Her eye makeup was amazing, she had never worn any before, but she was sure this would be the best she ever wore. The crease was darkened with red, her eye lids packed with golden glitter. Jenny may had gone a bit overboard with the eyeliner, and how dramatic it was. A large cat eye, and an over drawn pointed inner corner, the inside of which highlighted with a bright glittered white gold. Her cheekbones stood out, shimmering with gold as well. Her lips were painted red, matching her marks. 

“Holy shit…”

“I hope you like it!” Said Steven. “We may have been a bit overboard, but… you can never have enough glitter!”

“Like it?” she asks. “I Love it little man.” She said and smiled as she squeezed steven in a side hug. 

“No thanks for me?” Asks Jenny, as she hugs Jasper around the neck. “It was good hanging out, I wish I could go out with you guys. You guys better go out or something! Show that shit off!” she said. “I didn't do it for anything after all! Not I gotta go, I gotta get to work.” 

“Thanks Jenny.” Said Jasper, a small smile on her face. “Me and Steven will swing by some time soon alright.”

“Yeah! See you Jenny!” 

And with that the two of them head out, she was sure she looked ridiculous. A large woman, with her hair in a high ponytail, her sunglasses sat on top of her head. She was still in her swimsuit, her sleeveless half shirt thrown over top, but you can still see where she had tied it, along with the sides through the torn slits on the sides. She had summoned her large black boots again, and it matched the jacker she was currently pulling on over her shoulders. But she loves it. 

She smiles down at Steven. 

“So… what are we doing?” she asks. 

“Shouldn’t we head home…?”

“Didn’t you hear her? She said not to put this to waste.” she said. “In fact, she said to show it off!” 

He smiles. “Well… I know one place that's open late!” He said, and took her hand, starting to tug her. “Can we get a small snack first?” 

“Sure, why not.” 

Together they walked to the end of the board walk, stopping in front of a small shop.

“Oh peedee~!” Sang Steven. 

“Steven!” Said a smiling boy, about Steven’s age. “It’s good to see you, what do you want?”

“It’s getting late… I’m sure you have done leftovers. Some bits?” He asks hopefully. 

“Steven! What have I said, you can’t have them!”  
“Give them to me! Give me the bits! Give me the bits! Give me the bits!” He said. 

“Steven no!” 

“Steven yes!” he said and slammed his hands on the counter, slamming them in time with his chanting. “Give me the bits, give me the bits, give me the bits!”

“STEVE-”

Suddenly there is one loud bang. “Give. Him. The. Bits.” Said Jasper slowly, basically growling. 

“On it!” Said Peedee. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Together, the two of them walk toward funland. Steven is sat on Jasper's shoulder, swinging his feet as he ate his fry bits. 

“Here we are! Funland, the funnest place on planet earth!” He said and smiled down at her. 

“Hmmm… I surely wouldn’t say that.” She said. 

“What, what! Really? Where have you been that's more fun than fun land.”

She smiles up at Steven. “Anywhere with you Steven, right now it's the most fun, but that's only because i’m with you!” 

He smiled. “Jasper is a secret softy!” He teases. 

“A secret one, I’m a straight up softy!” she said, and laughs lightly. 

Together the two of them walk in, Steven slides down to lead her. Bringing her around the many, many games. 

He attempts to teach her how to play them, but she wasn’t exactly good at aiming, and that's why most of these games seems to have to do with. They got through a few games, one about throwing rings onto soda bottles, one about aiming with a water gun… and now!

“Come on Jasper! You got this!” Shouts Steven, as she winds up her arm. She throws the final baseball, and it doesn’t even get close to knocking over the bottles, in fact, it gets closer to knocking over the woman behind the counter. 

“Damn it all!” She shouts, and looks to Steven. “I’m sorry Steven…” She looks back to the wall of prizes. He wanted all of them, all at once. But she wasn’t able to win one! 

“It’s alright… how about we go and ride a few rides, and come back in a bit. I’m sure you’ll get it then!” he said with a small smile. She sighs. 

“Yeah… come on.” She said. 

Together the two of them walk up to the first ride, about spinning around and around. Steven smiles as he is allowed on. 

“Um… excuse me miss but. You're a bit too tall. In fact, you're too tall for all of our smaller rides.” Said the teenager, he bite his lip. 

“Oh… Steven, I’m sorry!” 

“It's alright… um… we can just…”

“No no no, you ride your rides, I’ll find a way to entertain myself. You ride all your rides and then find me alright!” She smiles, and nods.

She walks off, not really wanting to wait. She walks over, and tries a few more of the games. But is still unable to win.

She was walking aimlessly, and then! She sees it! It was a large tower, with a bell on the very top. It was marked with different words “Gym teacher”, “Tree trunk”, “Lumberjack”, and “Lion tamer” all of them a measure of strength. 

She walks over. 

“Hello hello, not so little lady!” greeted a man, a sneaky smile on his face. “Would you like to test your might?” He asks. “All you have to do is hit that pad with this hammer! If you're able to ring the bell, I’ll even give you one of my prizes!” he said, and moved aside, showing off his wall of prizes. All of them were pretty standard, but one stood out! It was a large lion. 

“Alright, hand me the hammer!” she said with a smile, she took it and swung it around in circles, before she slammed it into the pad. She hears the bell ring. 

“What! How the hell did you!” The man yells, no one had ever rung the bell before, it was rigged!

“Thank you very much man!” Said Jasper, as she reaches up and grabs the lion, smiling widely as she nuzzles it. Steven was going to love this, he was going to love her. 

She walked around, waiting for Steven. She almost didn’t see him, but she was somehow able to sneak up behind him, probably thanks to the loud noise that was funland. 

“RAAA!” she shouts as she smashes the face of the lion into the side of Stevens face. He screams, before turning around, laughing a smile on his face. 

“Jasper! How did you!?!”

“I won the hammer tower game!” 

“How! No one has ever won that before, that's why I didn’t show you it!” 

“Well, I won! And I won you this.” she said and hands it too him. 

He laughs and hugs the lion, before jumping and hugging Jasper. 

“You rode all your rides?” 

“Almost!” He said and smiled. “Actually, I’m on my last one. The biggest one! So big, even you can come on it!”

He smiled as he tugged her to stand in a long line with her. 

She started out confident, but as they got closer and closer to the large ride she felt her confidence fall around her. It was… really, really big. And really, really fast. With big rises and falls. She didn’t exactly want to get on. She stares down at Steven, but he seemed just as scared. 

“I have never been on this one before Jasper!” he said with a small smile, a fake one. “I have always been too scared but… you’ll protect me! Won’t you!” 

She clears her throat, walking onto the ride and sitting down, patting the seat next to her for him to sit. 

“Anything for you Steven.” 

The ride starts, and the first ride is fine, but on the first fall… she squeezes her eyes shut, screaming as she felt them fall, the rest of the ride rushed past her. But as they stopped she was panting. What the hell?

“Again! Again! Again!” Screams Steven. 

She looks at him. 

She shuts her eyes again, and that's when it all clicks, looking at him.  
She loved earth, and she loved humanity. They may be small, and they may not live long but they knew how to live. They were so forgiving, even after everything, they didn’t look at her as a monster. They looked at her as misunderstood. They let her in, they showed her their world. Everything they did they did for him, they had fun. From playing games, to buying clothes, to swimming and splashing, to pizza, to roller coasters. They may not all like it all, but they tried it all. She loved earth, and she wanted to protect it and everything good on it. This was her home. 

“I don’t know Steven, it's really starting to get late, I’m sure pearl at least is losing herself.” she said. “How about we bring you home.” she said, and got off. 

She scoops up Steven with a small smile, and starts to walk home. As she slowly shook, Steven starts to slowly fade away, falling asleep in her arms. Clutching the lion he loved so much alright. 

She kicks open the front door, the three crystal gems staring at her and her get up. Pearl seems surpised, but she didn't care as much about that as Steven being safe. Amethyst was just confused. Garnet... Garner just gave her a thumbs up, and a small smirk. Her eyes clearly taking her in behind her shades. 

But she just shakes her head and presses her finger to her lips, shushing them. She nods as Steven.

She slowly climbs up the ladder to his loft, as she pulls back the covers, placing them under them. She smiles as she slowly pulls them up around him. 

He smiles up at her. “Jasper…” 

“So… are we going out again tomorrow?” she asks, smiling. 

“Really?”

“How are they suppose to meet the real me, without me giving them a chance?”


End file.
